Kishikata no Omoide
by Todokanunegai
Summary: [Memories of the Past] Sequel to OYHKW. After 5 years, a wish brings Yami back. Bakura remembers nothing of his past with Yami. They could start over. But would his past memories let him? YBxYY, YBxM, SxR, YxJ, Shounenai, angst, OOCness. W.I.P.


::ducks tomatoes:: Sorry!  I know I'm months behind when I was supposed to post this, but a lot has been going on with my health.  I know I know.  Excuses.  

I'm truly sorry! ::bows::  Here's the prologue as a gift.  Merry Christmas! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  But I do own this story. ::hugs possessively::

Warning: Shounen-ai.  Angst.  OOCness.  Possible confusion. Don't like?  Go away?  Enjoy?  Keep reading ^_^!

Couplings:  Yami/Bakura, Bakura/Malik, Seto/Ryou, Yuugi/Jou and maybe some others thrown into the mix.

Yami = Yami Yuugi

Bakura = Yami Bakura

'…' = Thoughts

"…" = Speech

Kishikata no Omoide: Prologue: In the Stars

**-=Five years ago=-**

"Yami, you don't have to do this." Yuugi pleaded with his other half.

"I don't.  But I need to.  It's for the best, Yuugi."

"There must be some other way."

"There is none."

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry." 

With a sigh, Yuugi walked over to him and gave him a tight hug before letting go. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll still be around.  You know I'll always be keeping an eye on you."

"It won't be the same."

"I know." Pulling a small box out of his jacket, Yami handed it to Yuugi. "This is something to remember me by."

Yuugi opened it, revealing a silver chain with an intricate silver key attached.

He looked up at Yami quizzically. "What does this key unlock, Yami?"

"Forgotten memories.  It may come in useful in the future."

"I don't understand."

Yami offered no answer, except for a smile before he vanished.

Yuugi stared at the spot where Yami had been, then back at the key in the box. 

"What in the world am I suppose to do with you?  What do you unlock?"

**-=Present Day=- **

"It's been nearly five years.  Time really flies." Yuugi murmured to himself. "And yet I still don't know why you gave me this key, Yami."

The key glinted in the moonlight, as if taunting him.

"I'd throw you away, if I didn't feel that you'll play some role in the future.  Now I just have to figure out what that role is."

He tucked the chain with the key back beneath his pajama top and glanced out the window.  

"I wish you were back…"

"Wish who was back?" His thoughts were interrupted when Jou walked out of the bathroom. 

Smiling at him, Yuugi shook his head, "Nothing.  I was just thinking out loud."

"Missing your grandpa, huh?" Jou asked wrapping an arm around Yuugi.

Yuugi made a small noise in the back of his throat that Jou took for a yes.

_'Not grandpa, Jou.  Not grandpa, but someone you've forgotten.'_

Yuugi sighed softly, snuggling up to Jou on the bed.

"I wish you were back, Yami." Yuugi murmured inaudibly into Jou's chest.

"Hm?"

"I love you, Jou."

"Love you too, Yuugi."

The two drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Neither saw the shooting star that traversed the night sky outside the window.

Across town, a golden upside down pyramid clattered to the floor from the hands of its owner.

"What the hell?!"

"What happened?" A blond head looked up from the book it had been reading."

"The Puzzle.  It just gave off an intense heat all of a sudden."

"Heat?  How could that be possible?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The silver haired thief frowned, picking up the Puzzle from the floor.

It felt cool to the touch now, showing no sign of the heat it had given off moments ago.

Bakura examined it closely, but could find nothing different about it."

"That's odd.  There's nothing wrong with it that I can see."

"Are you sure it wasn't all just in your head, 'Kura?"

"I doubt it, Malik." Bakura snapped at the implication.

"Well, it's the only explanation that I can think of."

Unable to come up with another explanation, Bakura reluctantly agreed. "You might be right."

"I am right.  Now, put that down and let's get some shut eye."

Bakura nodded, placing the Puzzle on top of the dresser.  Next to it laid the Ring and the Rod.

With one last frown at the Puzzle, Bakura climbed into bed.

As he and Malik slept, a shadow enveloped the Puzzle.  It went as suddenly as it'd came, replaced by a soft golden light.  For a moment, the Puzzle glowed.  Then, the light too, faded away.

A lone figure stood watching the house Bakura and Malik shared.

He appeared faint, as if cloaked in shadows, despite standing near to a streetlight.

There was an odd glow that outlined his form that soon disappeared.  He looked solid, his former faintness gone. 

"It's been a long time.  Too long of a time." A rich voice, unheard by mortal ear for so long, spoke to the night.  "Or maybe, not long enough.

He eyed the stars wearily. "What do you have planned for me this now?"

They glittered back at him innocently, keeping their plans to themselves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Prologue.

It was short, I know ^^;; But it's just the prologue.  The other chapters will be longer.

No, Yuugi was not coming onto Yami, it's a brotherly thing. Apologies if it was a bit confusing.  But I'm sure you guys know what to expect.  I'm sooo predictable -_-;;

So, did you like?  Please review!  And I might update soon ^_^.


End file.
